Short Black
by whenheslookingshefallsapart
Summary: Two People. Two Past's. One Coffee Shop. Isabella Swan is running from a past she cant face. Edward Cullen is running from a future he doesnt want.
1. Chapter 1

Life always goes on. Even if you don't want it to. Even if it is your worst nightmare, it goes on. And slowly but surely it gets better. Or so they say.

My name is Isabella Swan and I am broken.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.

**Chapter One**

**BPOV**

I scream. I thrash. I cry.

Every night I sleep. Every night I am haunted.

I wake covered in sweat and tangled with my bed sheets to a loud rapping noise. I panic and get ready to jump out of the window when I hear my Aunt Renee calling. Groggily I get up and make my way to the door, as I unlock it, I wonder if maybe I'm being silly, having a lock and a chain door lock on my door before I remember why.

As I open my door my Aunt throws herself at me hugging with all her might. Asking if I'm ok, if I'm alright. I answer as I always do, that I'm fine and though we both know it's a lie, I'm not fine, I'm never fine. She accepts it sadly and goes back to bed. I know however that I cannot go back to sleep. At least not tonight. I read and wait until morning. Until tomorrow night when I will face my demons once again.

**EPOV**

"Ahhh.......... "

I down another gulp of vodka, finally relaxing as I felt the warmth slip down my throat. My cigarette falling of my fingers hits the concrete with a thud. I enter the house stepping over bodies of my heavily intoxicated classmates as I hear my only real friend Emmett call out my name.

"Edward my brahhhh.......Wassup, Whats hanging my brahh"

I feel myself laugh at his drunkenness, his drunkenness one of the only things I ever find funny, Him sober is the other thing. You may not understand my fear, my pain but you will accept it. Everyone has. What am I afraid of you ask? Life, Love, Everything. No I'm Afraid of the future, of letting go of the past, of my past demons and pains. Now you interested, why am I not letting go? Because it is the only ties I have to the Sperm and Egg donors that raised me. That created my life. Fuck I sound like such a pussy, but Fuck I can't help it I hate those Fuckers, yet am afraid to let them go. Welcome to my fucked up life.

**BPOV**

I finish my book. Closing it up, I ready myself to face the music. I head downstairs, trying to stay inconspicuous as I make myself breakfast, but like always I fail. I hear Renee before I see her.

"Bella, dear are you okay, after last night, do you want me to call work for you and tell them you're sick." She says.

"No, Renee" I reply, like always.

I go and get dressed in jeans and a baggy long sleeved shirt and black converse. I get ready for my eight hour shift at fork's only coffee spot Short Black. I hop into my Red Truck and Start to drive. On the way I get cut off by a stupid shiny Volvo owner. I beep my horn at the asshole and he puts the finger up at me. I can tell he's hung-over and almost let myself feel sorry for him, but then I remember how He was always drunk and immediately stop. I sigh, I probably shouldn't be associating them, as I may run into him sometime, forks is so small, only 100,000 people. I suppose that's not that small but compared to Phoenix it is. There I can see short black in the distance. Then to my absolute surprise stupid shiny Volvo owner (who I will now call SSVO in my head) pull's in to the shop, and my heart sinks, as I know it's not open as I'm supposed to be opening it with my new shift partner today. Yay.

**EPOV**

"LETS GO" Blares out of my speakers as my alarm goes off.

I thrust a pillow over my face as I grab my iPhone and turn the alarm off. I roll over and am about to go back to sleep when my adoptive mother, Esme, pokes her head into the room and say's

"Edward, Dear Its time to get up, remember you have to go to your new job today."

I groan and throw the covers off my body as I get up and stumble into the bathroom, I groan again as I see my face in the mirror. My stubble was rough and the bags under my eyes were huge. I got into the shower and had a cold shower to wake me up. I walk downstairs and grab a pop tart and get into my Silver Volvo, which I have named Tanya. I know, it's gay to name your car but she's an amazing car. She's a Volvo SSR.

I get in the car and start driving. In my hung-over state I miss a giant red truck and accidently cut them off. I wait and am surprised to find that the driver has only honked and not sworn at me. I pull in to Short Black (the only coffee house in Forks) surprising as threes around 100,000 people in forks, but I guess everyone loves Short Black. I pull out a ciggie and get ready to wait for my shift partner as they will open up; I hear a loud engine and look up. I swear, because that is the car that I cut off.

**BPOV**

I get out of the car nervously and go to unlock the shop. I hear someone clear their throat behind me. I slowly turn around and see SSVO leaning against his Volvo. I sigh

"Yes" I say.

"Listen, I'm sorry that I cut you off" he replies looking truly repentant "I'm just a little hung-over"

I roll my eyes and reply "Sorry because you didn't mean to or sorry because I'm your boss" I reply a little sarcasticly.

I turn around and unlock the door. I go and tag in. I then hand him his tag and go and start opening up.

"Hey" he shouts

"What" I shout back

" Just..oh never mind" he replies

I continue opening up the shop we don't talk at all

R&R Please.


End file.
